


Mass Effect  Futa vers

by Sombloke



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Futanari, Multi, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vaginal Sex, all woman are futa, smut withe a smidgen of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-12-20 18:17:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21061079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombloke/pseuds/Sombloke
Summary: Its Mass Effect withe futa's, so a lot more sex and a lot more plot.





	1. Ashley  Williams   new position

A tear trailed down the cheek of the former gunnery chief’ ash she choked around the cock thrust down her throat. You see Ashley may have maid some very loud anti-alien and anti-lesbian comments. Unforchently commander Shaped had over herd them and got pissed off. So now here she was tied to her bed while Tali, a teenage quarrian raped her moth with her 9 inches long and 7-inch thick At the other end, Lira was ramming her 10 inches long and 6 inch thick cock into Ashley's cunt. Ashley own 5 inches long and 4.7 thick dick was hard and caged. Partially so she wouldn't be able to cum from it. Th over reason was in words of Shaped “so small it couldn't be called a girl cock more like a man's dick.” Witch was humiliatingly true , Ashley new several men who had bigger dicks than hear.   
“Take my filthy alien lode you Bosh’tet.”   
With that, Ashley felt her moth and throat fill with the oddly seat tasting and sticky cum load form the people girl. At the same time, Lira’s own As sari BBC explored inside her already cum filled pussy. The human woman got a breather as the two switched positions for the third time. Ashley just silently pared to God that she could survive what was to come next for her. Apparently, they were heading to pick up a krogan female who relay into anal.


	2. Fun with Miranda

Shepard was in heaven. Bent over Miranda's desk her large tits rubbing across the top while her hard cock was painfully pressed against the side. while said woman proceeded to yous her ass as. Till today Shepard had never taken so much as a finger up her rectum, hell she had always been the one doing the fucking. 

“Fuck shepherd your ass is almost as perfect as mine.” The dark heard woman mound as she gave the commanders ass a biotically enhanced smack. Shepard just moaned having received similar treatment thought the section. Miranda’s hand moved down to cup the red heads balls and giving them a slight squeeze. 

“Tell me my cocks better than that Assari whores.” 

“Fuck yes Miranda your cock’s so much better than Lira’s.”

“That’s Mistress slut” the biotic corrected while increasing the preacher on Spearhead's pore balls.

“Yes, Mistress sorry Mistress.”

“Good girl. O yes I’m gonna cum slut” With one final thrust Miranda hiltad her cock fully into the commander's ass and proceed to paint the specters bowls white. Feeling her instead flooded with cum pushed shaped over the edge. Her own cock spraying cum like a fountain. Puling out of the other woman's now gaping ass. Miranda spun shaped around pushed her on her knees before shoving her 14 inches long and 10-inch thick cock into her new sluts moth. 

“Clean your shit off my cock quick bitch. We need to go see Jack so I can get my perfect Ass spanked properly.”


	3. The shepherd  family

Commander Jane Shepherd savior of the galaxy mound in bliss as her monster cock was thrust balls deep into her son's ass. Jon looked a lot like a boyish version of his mother and Jane's wife Miranda. Boyish, not mail version, he has quit femanon in a price even inheriting his mother's perfect butt and factual structure. Sadly he was sadly lacking in dick size. His 5 inches long and 3 inches thick dick-let was easily dwarfed by the other members of the family. His twin sister Hannah had a 10 inch long and 9 inches thick dick while Miranda was 12 inches long and 7 inches thick. Then there was her own 14 inches long and 10 inches thick bitch breaker. As Jane continued to lay into her son's ass she could hear his muffled moans into the ball gag. Whether they were moans of plusher of pain she died much care . He was a fuck toy and nothing more. She continued to pound away for few minutes just ending the sounds Jon maid before there to there home operand. Entering was her beautiful wife Miranda pretty Hannah. While Miranda was dressed in her normal sexy outfit Hannah was completely naked with a leash and collar winch here mother held. Correction Hannah was dressed in cum. From head to toe, there wasn't a dry spot on hear. One of her eyes was shut kept that way by dried cum. Jane watched as a dollop of cum dried form out her left nostril and onto her lip, which she then proceeded to lap at. Her belly also massively inflated to the point she looked pregnant. Cum leaking from her erect cock and a fucked happy grin on her face. 

“Hey babe how did it go?” Asked shaped not even slowing down her tastes.

“As expected Jane, this little breading cow took over 100 Assari cocks at least half of which were matriarchs.” Miranda said while giving here daughters ass a boiticly enhanced smack causing the girl to stumble forward and fall on her hands and knees. Just like her brother Hannah looked a lot like her mother accepts with Jane's coloring. 

“That’s grate hopefully shill be popping out a little blue girl in no time.” 

Lately a new fad had surfed for human parents to send their daughters to be bred by Assari . not only was it fashionable to have a teen daughter pregnant with an Assari the parents were paid for each baby born. Meaning many went to great lengths to inshore their daughters wee caring at least twins. With all the hormone injections they'd given Hannah over the yes shepherd was expecting at her daughter to be caring at least for to five from this one pregnancy . 

“Miranda honey why don’t the two of you come join us. Little Jon'y heir still needs to practice his job skis and my cunt needs s cock in it.”


	4. How Tali learned to stop working an come to  love synthetic  cock

Tali'Zorah Nar Normandy couldn't believe how blind her species had been about synthetics. So she had decided to show them. Butt naked, Tali lay on her stomach with her ass in the air as EDI the ships AI gave here the best fucking of her life. Several camera drones circled the pair live steaming this to every quarrian in the galaxy. EDI had even linked her own optics up so people can watch form her perspective. One drone was currently floating in front of her face. 

“yes Yes fuck my cunt more I love it. I love being a slut for synthetic life.” Tali screamed at the camera, a desperate and needy look on her face.

“As you wish Whore” Came EDI's reply before the artificial woman doubled her efforts on the purple girl's cunt. EDI’s artifact balls were filled with Talis own seed due to the Engineer being the only Quan on the ship. 

On the flotilla admiral, Rael’Zorah was currently beating his cock while watching his daughter get fucked form the synthesis perspective. 

“yes fuck take daddy's cock you little salute, you lie being days little cum dump don’t you.” He moaned lost in his fantasies that it was his cock and not Eden's Don’t get him wrong he was more than turned on with the thought of his little girl being a fuck toy for a machine.

Back on the Normandy Tali cried out as she cum from both her cock and cunt at the same time as being filled with her own cum, Courtesy of her new mechanical mistress. As she rod ore orgasmic hie Tali found her self being lifted, her head swing to meat the android ‘s cock. Waiting no time Tali took as much of EDI’s fuck stick as potable, enjoying the combined taste of her own pussy juices and cum. Leaving Talis room EDI began her tore off the ship , the camera drones folding to keep streaming. EDI couldn't wait to show off her new sex toy to the crew.


	5. Ashley  Williams  fucks Shepard

Ashley grind as she slapped face with her dick.

“Ha all that time with those alien bitches and I bet you’ve never seen a cock as big as mine. Now be a good boy and suck it.”

Ashley moaned as she felt the commander stroke her shaft while bringing his moth down to engulfing her cock with his cock hungry lips. Bring her left and up to her chest, Ashley began to play with her tanned tits, groping and twisting her nipples. 

“God your so good at this shaped , Fuck yes take all of me down that slutty throat of yours.”   
Giving out another loud moan Ashley pushed the ginger heard man of her dick.  
“I need more turn around I’m so I can brake in your little ass hole.”

Herring this Shepard did as told turned around spreading his ass cheeks. Not bothering with lube Ashley lined up her cock then shoved it in all at once, giving a loud scream of plusher form how tight his ass was.  
“O MY GOD Shepard your ass is the titles I've ever fucked. I can barely fit my cock in there.”

With that, Ashley began patently fucking that tight ass hole.

Unbeknownst to the big it'd Alice officer she was currently being filmed by EDI who was stemming the whole thing to both Normandy and the rest of the galaxy. In another part of the ship, the rill Commander shepherd watched as the Granary chief fcucked her tiny 5.5-inch cock with an ass hole flashlight, fully committed to her fantasy. 

“I hope this is just a fantasy and she doesn't actually think she has a big cock.” Giggled Lira who was gently pounding away behind Shepard just moaned pushing back against Lira’s Krogan s sized dick she had inherited from her grandfather. Years of being Lira’s fuck toy had turned him into a size king only accepting her dick or those of Krogan woman. 

“ Her mother and younger sisters all have rill girl cock’s I believe that after Ashley Lynn has the nest smallest at 11” long and 9” girth. According to her health file’s Ashley was her family fuck toy. A position normally only given to the boys like our comaker here.” Expand Dr. Chakwas who was having her old lady cock sucked by a fresh-faced marine. The other two occupants of the room weren't even paying attention. Rather locked in a heated make out session. Ther per being kelly chambers and Samantha Traynor. They had lost in test quite quickly both being turned off by Ashley's small dick and equally small balls. Finally, enough it had been Kelly who suggested to the stuck up and xenophobic woman to enact here fantasias when masturbating. 

Back in her room Ashley could fill her self about to cum.

“Fuck I’m gonna cum and paint your insides white.”  
“CUUUMMMINg”

Those watching on the Normandy and anyone around the galaxy on the right porn site watched as Ashley ejaculated barely a spoon full of cum into the fake ass hole before collapsing on her bed . her cock deflating till it was 2”. Picking up the flashlight Ashley brought it to her much and begun to tong fuck it. After all fantasies were grate but she needed to keep her skills as a fuck toy sharp.


End file.
